


What's Appropriate Tonight

by hearts_kun



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M for the kink, M/M, Vore, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 12:39:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16954203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hearts_kun/pseuds/hearts_kun
Summary: Akira Kurusu has a vore kink, and in this dark, slow night Goro Akechi is there to enable him (because he just loves him so much, honestly, it's impossible to resist).





	What's Appropriate Tonight

“Goro?”

“Yes?” Goro scratched the back of Akira’s head gently as it was laying on his hips, heavy, cold forehead. “What is it?”

“You know, I was just thinking… how beautiful would it be, if you could devour me. As a whole, without pain and blood… I just… That would be so…”

“Inappropriate?” Goro finished for him, sighing, and stared at Akira shaking his head and then hiding his nose between Goro’s legs. His breath was way too hot to endure; Goro tugged slightly at those black curls.

“No-o, no-o,” something resembling Akira’s voice called, and then he showed his face again. Red from blushing. How predictable. Yet how cute. “No, it would be… the most appropriate thing ever, Goro, that would be…” he clung to Goro’s loosened tie, dragging him down with his weight.

Goro frowned a little, pretending to be stricter than he was, “Akira, you’re too sleepy for this, not right now, okay?”

But at this point Akira couldn’t be stopped, “Just think about it. You get to have me only for yourself, so deep inside, tight, tied, unable to move, all to your will, just imagine... I’d crawl into you any moment, if I could. It would be so warm and safe. Wet pink walls of flesh pulsating around, and you, you would be so big, round and beautiful with me in you. Wouldn’t that be poetic? Right?”

Goro chuckled quietly, trailing his fingers through Akira's hair, down, down, tickling behind the ear and further along the neck, and Akira blushed even deeper, letting out a weird sound, much alike to a huge insecure cat longing for a kind touch of a human hand. Tender movements followed by amused purring... If something was poetic in this moment, here, it was that. Akira was truly a beast worth taming.

He gave up and bended down with a small smile, following the still clenched tie, catching Akira's lower lip between his teeth and biting slightly, licking, sucking on it, making Akira moan incoherently through their messy... whatever it was except a kiss. For long, long months they were like a knot of constant desire and tenderness, a pool of feelings bursting out at all times and worst moments, and there was no end to it; and in the darkness of night, in the blue light of a TV screen, drowned in typical anchor voice announcing the news, they felt even closer than ever. Breath — scalding, voices — breaking, sight glitching as seeing each other so hot and messy was becoming too much, too strong, overwhelming from each and every side.

Movement, another one, Goro pushed Akira into the softness of the coach, and bit down at the base of his neck, and Akira stared into space, shocked and engulfed by this feeling, covering his mouth to stop the screams… Hasty, anxious, excited whisper, barely distinguishable, blind, “Goro, Goro, Goro, Goro, I… Goro, I…”

“Mine,” he groaned back and bit again, more painfully, and pushed and rode his hips over Akira’s, and it was so much, so huge, so…

“Please… I want...”

“Oh, if I could, I would have devoured you already, my fuzzy kitten, whole as you are, and wouldn't let go until you learnt how to behave at nights. Trust me, nothing more filling than a sense of a nasty cat like you trapped and bounded inside me.”

Whispers travelled like shivers down Akira’s spine; trembling he arched before Goro grinding at him, and there was no purring anymore, just a wild sense of freedom, captivity and being one and terribly separated at the same time. Akira was gasping for air so helplessly, they both wanted to scream, and the feeling was growing just more intense, all until they couldn't think anymore, darkness chewing and eating them alive, and the deafening voice of the news anchor filling the room.

Long moments passed until they’ve learnt how to breathe again.

“Goro,” Akira whispered, suddenly frightened, and Goro, barely moving, found his hand in the fold of the coach and held it tightly and reassuringly, rubbing the palm with his fingers. Akira’s breath steadied maybe, but not much. “For a moment, I think…”

“You felt it?”

He heard Akira swallow.

“I think I even saw something, I was so excited, it was…”

Goro squeezed his hand a little more and smiled, feeling the smile slip into his voice, “Your imagination is astounding.” He paused and felt blood rush to his face as he decided to go on with it, “Want to do that more often?”

For a moment, Akira was quiet. Then, the first thing Goro felt was some suspicious movement, and soon he was wrapped with warm cat arms, holding him as close as possible, heat running between the bodies.

“Yes,” Akira murmured, and Goro couldn't help but squeal quietly in response. He had the cutest and the stupidest boyfriend.


End file.
